Less Than Amazing
by Troublemaker124
Summary: Auphelia Dillanci was never much of a romantic, but what would happen if her world turned upside down and the only one she had left,the only one she wanted was him, the intriging Haymitch Abernathy.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Less Than Amazing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1~ "Happy Birthday!" I woke to hear my family scream. It took me a second to process what they were implying; then I realized; it is my birthday. I had just turned 26. Not a bad age, but I still felt old. "So Auphelia how does it feel to be 26 and still living at home with your mother," my older brother Diesel asked me in a reporter's voice. "Normal," I grumbled as I rubbed the sleep out of one of my eyes. I was not a morning person and he didn't make mornings any more pleasant. "Oh Diesel leave your sister alone," My mother said as she lightheartedly thumped his arm.

She then turned her attention to me "Morning sweetie," she said in her motherly tone. She wiped my blonde bangs back from my face and kissed my forehead. "Aww mom, I told you to stop doing that." I complained as I began to wipe the kiss away in disgust. "Oh right," she said sardonically "You don't like kisses." "Or hugs," I stated as I used my arms to prop myself up. "So do I get a party or anything," I asked coolly as I examined one of my fingers that looked a little inflamed "Probably a splinter," I thought to myself. "Yes actually, we decided we'd have one at the Greasy Sae," she said as she took my hand to look at the finger. She gave it a little squeeze and I spitefully pulled it away "Ouch leave it alone," I snarled. She sighed heavily and turned towards the door, she'd had enough of my bitterness. "Cakes down stairs if you want any," she said as she headed out of my room. "Ok," I shouted, sounding a little meaner than I intended.

I sighed; I don't know why I've been in such a bad mood lately. Diesel said it was because I needed a boyfriend "You're lonely, time to find a Guy." He'd say. I'd just roll my eyes and walk away. I had no time for romance; besides, I already had a guy friend, Archer. Archer Torus, I'm not in love with him, but he's an awesome guy and really good looking. He has blonde hair that is so blonde it almost looks white in the summer, blue grey eyes, like everyone in 12, a boyish face, and a great personality. What's not to love? We'd been friends ever since my father died. He comforted me all those years; I guess our friendship was built upon that.

I got out of bed and decided that I wanted some cake. "Hey guys," I said in a friendly tone as I approached the table. "Hey," Diesel replied, his mouth full of cake. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. My mother placed a piece of chocolate cake in front of me and my mouth began to water "Smells good mom," I said as I took in the warm smell of coco. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it," She said happily as she took her now empty plate to the sink.

I was done eating fairly quickly; I wanted to get outside, away from everything. I got dressed in my usual hunter green shirt with brown cargo pants, said goodbye to mom and Diesel, and headed out the door. As I was walking I heard someone call my name "Auphelia, Auphelia over here," I looked around and spotted Sloane waving me over. She was sitting at a table across from Archer. Archer gave a cool had wave and I smiled. "Hey guys," I said as I sat next to Sloane who was making room for me. "Happy Birthday," she said giddily. She handed me a box. "Thanks," I said awkwardly smiling. "Open it," she said mischievously. I looked over at Archer who shrugged his shoulders. I cautiously opened the box and looked confusedly up at Sloane as I saw what was inside. "A rock?" "Mhmm." She smiled and I couldn't help, but smile back. "Thanks," I said appreciatively and stuck it in my pocket. Sloane wasn't one of the sanest people I've ever met, but her hearts in the right place. She twirled a piece of her long brown hair around her finger as she looked around. "So what are we going to do today," she asked excitedly. "You wanna come to my party," I asked looking at Archer so he knew it was directed at him also. "Sure," he said nodding his head and smiling approvingly. I grinned and turned to Sloane "You?" "Of course," she stated excitedly "I love parties!" "Good," I said in satisfactory. "It's going to be at the Greasy Sae. See you at 7?" "Yep," said Archer. "Absolutely," said Sloane. I said goodbye to both of them and headed back home. I had to figure out what I was going to wear, and I figured since it was my party, I could help set up the event. "Tonight is gonna be good." I thought to myself "Real good."


End file.
